300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne d'Arc
'Abilities' ---- Holy Maiden Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'As a holy maiden, Jeanne has more tenacious than ordinary people, Jeanne gains 80 Tenacity. *Passive - ''Each time Jeanne takes an attack from an enemy hero, she will gain 1 stack of Holy Maiden (圣女) that lasts for 4 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. Each Holy Maiden stack gains 4% Damage Reduction to Jeanne, up to 20% Damage Reduction. Dual Heroes - Jeanne d'Arc & Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) *''Description - ''After choosing this hero on the Hero Selection Interface, upon starting the game, players will have to choose between Jeanne d'Arc ( ) or Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ( ) to play as their main hero only once. Both heroes are considered the same heroes as Jeanne d'Arc, they share the same skin card and scoreboard. Dual Skins - Santa Lily Jeanne (Black & White) *''Description - ''When using Santa Lily Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Santa Lily Jeanne (Black) ( ). Dual Skins - Football Baby Jeanne (Netherland vs Italy) *''Description - ''When using Football Baby Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Football Baby Jeanne (Netherland) ( ). Dual Skins - Uniform Jeanne (Yukata & Leather Clothes) *''Description - ''When using Uniform Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Uniform Jeanne (Yukata) ( ). Dual Skins - Night Dress Jeanne (Jeanne d'Arc & Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)) *''Description - ''When using Night Dress Jeanne ( ) skin for Jeanne d'Arc ( ), the default skin will be replaced with Night Dress Jeanne (Jeanne d'Arc) ( ). ---- Revelation of Heaven Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *''Active - ''Jeanne applies Revelation of Heaven buff on herself or the targeted allied unit, granting target 15%/18%/21%/24%/28% Critical Strike Chance and 24%/28%/32%/36%/40% bonus Attack Speed for 4 seconds. If Jeanne has at least 1 stack of Holy Maiden buff while activating this skill, she will consume all stacks of Holy Maiden to grant 6%/7%/8%/9%/10% bonus Movement Speed to the target for 4 seconds. ---- True Name Discernment W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20 seconds *''Passive - ''Jeanne gains an aura that applies a debuff to all nearby enemies and a buff to all allied heroes within 300 radius. The debuff causes all affected units to take 10%/11%/12%/13%/14% more damage and the buff increases the Movement Speed of all affected units by 6%/7%/8%/9%/10%. *''Active - ''Expands the radius of True Name Discernment aura to 400 radius and reveals all stealth units and wards within aura's radius, the effect lasts for 2.5 seconds. If Jeanne has at least 1 stack of Holy Maiden buff while activating this skill, she will consume all stacks of Holy Maiden to increase the effectiveness of damage amplification debuff from an aura by 1% for each consumed stack. ---- God's Resolution E Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''13 seconds *''Active - ''Jeanne casts God's Resolution effect on the targeted location, creating the holy field that lasts for 2 seconds at the targeted area. The field deals 20/40/60/80/100 + of Jeanne's maximum Health physical damage to all enemies within the field every 0.5 seconds and applies silence effect to them. If Jeanne has at least 1 stack of Holy Maiden buff while activating this skill, she will consume all stacks of Holy Maiden to reduce the Movement Speed of all enemies within the holy field by 12%/14%/16%/18%/20%. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Luminosité Eternelle (God is Here With Me) R Cost: 150 / 200 / 250 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 /100 seconds *''Active - ''Jeanne raises her holy flag to spread the divine blessing among all of her comrades, removes all crowd controls from all allied units within 550 radius around Jeanne and applies Divine Protection buff that grants 14%/18%/22% Damage Reduction for 4/4.5/5 seconds to them. If Jeanne has at least 1 stack of Holy Maiden buff while activating this skill, she will consume all stacks of Holy Maiden to increase the effectiveness of Damage Reduction effect from Divine Protection buff, granting 2% additional Damage Reduction for each consumed stack. La Pucelle (The Crimson Saint) R Cost: 150 / 225 / 300 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 /100 seconds *''Available only while equipping Sword of Catherine ( ) or Sword of Saint Catherine ( )'' *''Active - ''Jeanne uses the sword of St. Catherine to cut her palm, before kneeling down to devote her life toward God, making a prayer position, losing 45% of her current Health after 1 second of channeling to call upon a holy flame of destruction, dealing 25/50/75 + of Jeanne's missing Health + AD physical damage to all enemies within 550 radius around Jeanne every 0.5 seconds for a total of 6 seconds. If Jeanne has at least 1 stack of Holy Maiden buff while activating this skill, she will consume all stacks of Holy Maiden to increase the base damage of this skill by x consumed stacks additional damage per hit. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes